Episode 2312 (20th January 1998)
Plot Viv wants to know why Kelly is suddenly friendly with Mandy as she phoned for her first thing this morning. Kelly dismisses Viv and goes off to work. Betty meets Biff as he goes to the shop. She wonders where he is staying and he lies to her. Robert and Andy are embarrassed by Jack's clothes and do not want him to take them to school. Marlon is starting to enjoy squatting. Kelly has met up with Mandy. She is going to ask Chris for the afternoon off so that she can go and see a doctor. Kathy is getting annoyed about all the food that is taking up space in her freezer. It was left over from the aborted food programme evening. Tara turns up to go wedding dress shopping with Kim. Lisa tells Vic that she is marrying Zak. She also asks Becky if she can do Tony's conversion job. Chris and Zoe talk through their visit to Daniels. He hasn't yet made an appointment at Susie's Massage Parlour. He just needs Zoe to agree. Alan suggests to Eric that he tries selling the beef to the drop-in centre. Biff approaches Ned in the Woolpack. He tells him that he would like to visit Jan again. Ned grabs him and tells him not to go near her. Kim tries on a wedding dress. Eric gives the beef to the Ashley. He asks him for £80, but ends up selling it for £30. he tells Marlon that he had to give it away. Just as Ashley drives off, Kathy tells Eric and Marlon that the cookery programme is still on. Marlon tries to chase after Ashley's van. Marlon and Eric catch up with the van. Ashley manages to con £80 out of Eric for the return of the meat. Tara and Kim have a coffee together. Tara can't believe the cost of Kim's wedding dress. Kim reminds her that Steve is paying. Tara casually enquires whether any of Steve's relatives are coming to the wedding. Kim tells her that as far as she knows, he has not got any. Tara knows differently. Mandy and Kelly then bump into Kim and Tara. Kelly has decided not to go ahead with her appointment at the clinic. Robert and Andy are not looking forward to their tea because Jack is cooking it. Paddy gets exasperated when Zoe tells him that she will not be in for evening surgery. he is still charged with organising the vets party and has had George Parker on the phone (Vet's Association). Zoe is in a rush to go to Leeds with Chris. The TV researcher returns to the Wine Bar. She tells Eric that Nigel provides all the food. Chris and Zoe are parked outside the massage parlour. Zoe is nervous. They see Daniels walking in. Viv chats to Barry in the Woolpack. He tells her that he is an inventor. Becky tells Tony that Lisa is keen on getting started on the conversion for the activity centre. Barry is interested to hear about the TV programme happening in the Wine Bar. Daniels recognises the Tate family. Chris shows him a photograph taken from the video. He tells Daniels that he wants him to make a statement to the police about Kim's involvement. Daniels tells them that he did not murder the girl for Kim - Frank did. Zoe and Chris look horrified. Cast Regular cast *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Kim Tate - Claire King *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *James Tate - Bradley White (uncredited) *Lady Tara Oakwell - Anna Brecon *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Rebecca Cairns - Sarah Neville *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Rev Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Patrick Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Anthony Cairns - Edward Peel *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards Guest cast *Shop Assistant - Kathryn George *Eve Rowlands - Vicci-Jade Smith *Jimmy Daniels - Steve Owen *Barry Clegg - Bernard Wrigley *Candy - Charlotte Estelle Locations *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Exterior and shop floor *Main Street *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Melby Farm - Yard and shed *The Old School Tearooms/Pollard's Wine Bar - Main area and exterior *Home Farm - Grounds and office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Bridal shop *Church Lane *The Headrow Centre, Leeds - Food court and precinct *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Consulting room *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Hotten Road *Leeds street *Massage parlour - Reception and office Category:1998 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes